Talk:Resistance 3(rumored)
xDeFcOn24x Okay fellow Resistance fans I just wanted give you guys some ideas about could be in R3. My first thought is that Nathan Hale is not Dead and i know he is not. Throughout the game Hale goes on millions of suicide missions and comes out alive. He has bullet holes in him and shit. And at the end R1 he survives a nuclear explosion basically idk what else to call it. He survives through it. Now how the hell is a bullet goin to kill him? I think its not! But let me countiue with possiblities. Insomniac is not going to kill there #1 Action hero just with 2 games out. youll say theres grayson. hello i think hes in the europe side but game takes place NY as of now. But I think Hale will wake up and he'll be like wtf just happened where am i who am i. he join the chimera and fight long side them. then he'll relize what the better side is and join the humans and basically fight off chimera like the usual. and then the 3rd race gets involved in the war the chimeras enemy besides us. we herd of teh 3rd race i think in r1. but anyway yea so thats it oooo wait forgot also Hale is alive becasue he has pure chimera DNA in him which gives him far more powers and after he takes all of deadeluses powers hello he got juiced with a shit lot of adrenalin ?????? come on guys u gotta admit it makes sence. Jolteon1 I don't think that it is likely that Nathan Hale could be the main charecter(But i could be wrong!). I also find it hard to beleive that he died, but just like any other full Chimeran, he had to be killed to protect the other soldiers, but he could survive. Ive heard true stories of soldiers suviving knives and bullets in their heads, so there is still somewhat of a good chance that he makes it into the third game. But I thik that it is more likely to be James Grayson. Just like Nathan Hale, James Grayson could be drafted into SRPA and brought to America. But I do beleive that it could be Capelli, because he's the only main charecter the survived the story line of Resistance 2. xDeFcOn24x ok now this is where everyone has been saying the exact same think you cant live from a bullet to the head when it went through the back of the head sure but you know i still say he lived the facts are there yes he was shot from plasma bullets so he healed from the chimera but then again he has all those powers but still if u guys think hes dead and insomniac killed him off then its upsetting and i think the game wont be able to go off without him jolteon1 I have heard TRUE STORIES of people suviving that kind of stuff. The game will be able to go on without him, many games have killed their characters only to have sequels, like both Modern Warfare's in the CoD franchise. Just imagine though if Hale died now (which I think he has) when Resistance 11(If they get that far! ~jolteon1) comes out people who are new to the series will go on this wiki and think "who the hell is this Nathan Hale!"(Unless he is mentioned in the game, like in Resistance Retribution. ~jolteon1) :P ~sorofin jolteon1 For those of you who watch the Discovery Channel, watch the show Impailed. It has the stoy of a U.S. soldier(Sargent Ryan Powers). he was stabed in the head while over seas in Iraq(This is one of the true stories!). He survived to be air lifted to Washington DC to get the knife removed. He lived through the operation to receive his Purple Heart(An award only obtained by surviving a life threatening event whil in service). But still, I regret saying that there is still a lingering doubt that Nathan will not make it. He did seem to be a full chimeran at the end of Resistance2. But even if Hale dosn't make it, im still eager to play Resistance3 When it comes out! :3 xDeFcOn24x yea i understand what you say, but now if you wont mind i posted alittle thing in Nathans profile in the description part plz read!!!\ BraveheartA7X Come check out my blog i have a pretty long update about what i think about R3. oh and hale is dead http://resistance.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BraveheartA7X/Resistance_3_Theories Braveheart, we do not know that Hale is dead until Resistance 3 so don't just say: "oh and hale is dead". Don't come up with conclusions without evidence, he might be a Cloven for all we know. I think Hale should die and Capelli should take lead, why you may ask, because there is many unknown facts about Capelli. There's a past behind him noone knows so he'll be an excellent character for prequels (I think Insomniac are already going towards Capelli taking the lead by making him the main character in the Resistance (comics) instead of Leavitt or Warner, they can also write books with Capelli as main character mentioning what happened during Operation Bellerophon and Operation Icarus where in the latter Capelli refused to follow instructions and Bravo Team suffered heavy causilities and Capelli got suspended for 3 months. The only thing I don't like about Capelli being the main character is using the HVAP Wraith most of the time. ~ sorofin BraveheartA7X ok in my opinion Hale is dead, he got shot in the head and his branis fly all over the camera. I dont think he can regenerate a new brain so that is why i think hale is dead. What i was saying on my blog is that what i think they will do is have you play the game as both cappeli and Cartwright in split missions or something i go into to more detail there. jolteon1 I forgot about Cartwright. there could also be James Grayson. they both suvived, and like Nathan Hale, eithe both or one of them could be taken to America to help fight off the Chimeran invasion. Also I beleive that the Cloven JUST might come back(if im right, then this would be my first time fighting the Cloven *YAYS!*:3).